


A Story about That Kind of Desire

by fanfiction_swinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuroo is a bottom yea, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope tying, Squirting, Throat Fucking, and kuroo being called kitten because i live for that y e s, both are brief mention only tho, but i kinda don't wanna spoil it so, eh, eh actually there's more of the characters, i can't guarantee my writing isn't bad lololol, i guess, i hope it's decent tho, just read it till the end i swear it's not that bad, not the writing wise, okay back to tags, okay tags, pls do check it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Time seems to drag on eternity and Kuroo wishes they would stop. He just wants to curl up and cry, back to his boyfriend's arms. But these people are relentless as they keep forcing the pleasure out of him. He just wants this to end.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Others
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	A Story about That Kind of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> :) hehe i'm back. and yes, bottom kuroo. I feel like I found my problem in writing smut. I can't seem to wait to write out all the scenes that all the other scenes seem to pale as I overwrite the explicit ones. Shit. I really love certain's authors writings and they write bottom Kuroo so beautifully and nicelyyyyyyy. but I can't seem to have such nice writing style or is simply too thirsty for bottom kuroo /cries/ And apparently, my want for bottom Kuroo seems to peak as I both write and draw and try to find ANY works on it and it's still. not. enough. I wish I had continued drawing and learning anatomy, maybe I can draw a decent Kuroo... in scenarios.
> 
> Aaaaaaaanyways, my work is never beta'd because i can NEVER read my own writings. I'll laugh and get embarrassed and will giggle stupidly and yes, I'll be very, very embarrassed for writing it, that's why I'll never be able to re-read my writings. I'm writing on a laptop this time tho, hopefully Word's auto correct and spell checker is enough to reduce my typo and grammatical amounts lol.
> 
> Ah well, enjoy.

The doorbell rings throughout the apartment.

“Coming!” Kuroo calls out, hands wiping on a nearby cloth, untying the apron and placing it on the couch on his way out.

He opens the door and finds the delivery man standing, carded box in hand.

“Kuroo… Tetsurou-san?” The mailman reads the name on the package.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Great! We just need you to stamp here…”

“Right, I’ll grab my stamp for a moment, please.”

Kuroo walks back inside, searching for the stamp, usually placed on the side table by the living room’s entrance.

“You’re living alone, nii-san?”

“Oh, no. I’m living with my lover.” He rummages a bit through the clutter of the drawer. They really need to tidy up better. “Oh, here it is!” The black cylindrical form of the stamp coming into view, he grabs it and look up.

“Oh, leaving you all alone. Might I know where he is now?”

Kuroo freezes. The man is wearing mostly black, a shirt and a jacket, not quite strange in the middle of the winter. But the hat covering the man’s whole face kind of creeps him out and he’s wearing black gloves in contrast to the usual white gloves of mailman. Kuroo’s thought races in him. _Did I order anything recently?_ He’s starting to panic internally as he slowly walks back to the ‘deliveryman’. _Did I say my lover was a ‘he’?_

“Nii-san?” The man’s voice jolts him back to reality.

Kuroo gathers a half-hearted smile, “Oh, he’s… just in the bathroom, taking a bath right now.” A lie, not really, but it won’t hurt, he supposes. Bokuto is currently out though, going to the minimarket on an impromptu grocery shopping. “Where should I stamp?” He pops open the stamp.

The man sneers, white teeth glinting. Tossing the cardboard aside, Kuroo is about to say something as gloved hands covers his mouth, pushing him aside with force that has his back colliding with the wall.

“Ssh, please don’t make so much noise and we can finish things quietly, nii-san.” Kuroo fixes him a glare, opening his mouth, hoping to bite through the gloves, as hands struggles on the arm.. “Oh, the kitten is getting feisty now.” The man’s grip on his face tightens and Kuroo winces in pain and grunts. “It’s not good to lie, nii-san. Didn’t your parents tell you that? I saw him going out just now and would be bad if something happened to him en route, no?” Kuroo’s eyes widen and thrashes about some more before the man grabs both his wrist and pins them above his head. The man is strong. Kuroo, even with his athletic build, can’t even seem to move under the man’s grasp.

Tears start pooling on his eyes as he tries to shake his head, desperately calling out but only muffled noises coming out.

The man coos on his ear. “Are you afraid now? Don’t worry, this won’t take long if you’re being a good little kitty. We’ve been eyeing you for a while now. I am fairly interested as to how fags do it, you sure won’t mind if I stick it up your ass, right?” Kuroo’s muffled screams get more and more desperate, tears flowing uncontrollably as he realizes what he’s going to do. “Oh”, Kuroo really, really wants to slap the hell out of him, he sounds so casual as if he’s not just going to rape someone. “I hope you don’t mind if my friends join us? They’ve been standing outside for a while now and they do appreciate any warmth you offer.” The man’s grin seems to widen even more as two black-clad figure steps inside the apartment.

Kuroo’s eyes widen in fear as the apartment door closes with a click.

***

Kuroo wonders how long it has passed since the torture started.

The man is relentless, pounding into him with so much force as he’s forced to sit upright, pleasuring the other two with his hands and mouth. He’s degraded to nothing but he can’t help the relentless pleasure pooling in him as the man keeps on hitting his prostate dead on. He hopes they would just get this over with and leave him alone instead of torturing him into actually feeling _pleasure_ in this… this…

Tears gather on Kuroo’s eyes once more.

“Aww, what is this? Is our kitten enjoying it so much that he’s crying?”

The mocking tone boils the anger inside him and he considers biting into the dick in his mouth but all thoughts gone as the man grabs his hair and fucks into his throat brutally.

Another dick nudges him on his cheeks. “Hands. Don’t stop.” The other man is curt and short as he insists on Kuroo’s cheek, forcing him to raises his hand once more and rubs on his dick.

“I’m close”, the man he’s riding on grunts as he tugs and rubs Kuroo’s cock, thumbing the slit and grips his cock, pressure varying. Kuroo can’t help the spasm that rocks his body as he releases white all over his torso, inside clenching down. With a grunt, the man releases inside him. “Woah, that’s awesome.”

It doesn’t take long for the other two to follow, one deep inside his throat, forcing him to swallow less he choke, and the other splaying whites across his face and neck and shoulders. The liquid hot all over him. The man pulls out from his mouth and what can’t be swallowed dripped out of him as drool and cum mixes.

“That’s hot”, the man that was on his mouth said, soft, and he thinks it’s the first time he hears the man said anything, as palm softly cradles his cleaner cheek.

“Switch. I’ll be taking down there.” The curt one says.

The first man whistles. “You’re ready to go again? Damn.” He gets off his position, allowing space for the other to slide down.

“Please”, Kuroo whimpers, gaining the attention of the other three, “Isn’t it… enough..?” He ends it meekly, somehow their attention making him much, much more nervous instead.

“Oh, little kitten”, the first man coos, hand softly petting his cheek, and honestly, he loves it when Bokuto does it to him but this… he’s unsure as to who this man is and they’re not exactly in a position where Kuroo would be relief to have anyone petting his face softly like this. “Are you afraid? Don’t be afraid, us three will give you so, _so_ much pleasure that you won’t think about your boyfriend’s dick anymore.” The man seems to gesture to the curt one under Kuroo.

The man nods and thrusts into Kuroo in swift motion. Kuroo gasps as he grips the man’s hoodie tightly.

“So tight. It’s so hot inside you.” Kuroo feels bites on his nape and shoulder blades as the man brutally thrusts into him and to Kuroo’s shame, he is hard once again.

“No, please, stop- This- this is not me, I don’t want this-“, Kuroo cries out.

The man crouches behind him, completely trapping him between the two. He looks over to the soft voiced man. “You’re not gonna join in?”

“Mm”, he seems to be palming himself lazily. “In a sec, yeah.”

The man licks his lip as he bites on Kuroo’s nape and back. Kuroo can feel arms snaking to his front torso, palms seems to touching everywhere before pinching and pulling his nipples harshly. Kuroo’s moans come out high pitched and _does not_ sound like him at all.

The man whistles. “What a lewd body you have, your nipples are sensitive”, the man leans close to his ear and whispers, “Just like a woman.” He rubs and plays with Kuroo’s nipples, eliciting all the moans and cries from Kuroo, abusing his sensitivity. “Can you come from only your nipples, I wonder.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, please-“, the pleasure keeps on building still, the stinging pain and pleasure from his chest seems to jolts electricity on his cock. “ _Please-_ “, he grabs on, _clawing_ at the man’s arms. He really, really doesn’t want to come anymore, it feels… _wrong_. But he can’t help the pleasure threatening to burst into him, just a little more tug, just a little more _pull-_

The soft voice man was suddenly standing behind them, Kuroo’s hand pulled and gripped above him, forcing him to arch his back, chest pushing forward even more. Kuroo gasps and moans as a particularly hard tug on his nipple brings him to the edge, pleasure bursting once more, his torso completely covered in white and he feels wet all over, the curt man inside him seems to grunt but holds on, not relieving himself still.

The man behind him lets out a low laugh. “Woah, amazing, that was hot as hell. You really _did_ come untouched.”

Kuroo’s bones feel like jelly as he slumps backwards, resting on the man’s shoulder. He feel a soft pressure on his palm but he can’t register what it was, really.

“We’re not done yet, kitten.”

The man behind him seems to pull away, his place quickly replaced by the man holding his hand instead, Kuroo’s arms and hand would most definitely hit the ground hard if the man had released him mid-air but thankfully, the man keeps them in his grip still and softly let them reach the wooden floor.

The man then looks at the other, still snuggled inside him, seemingly to have cease moving. “Make space.” The other shifted, allowing their legs to slot between each other, completely sandwiching Kuroo between them.

Kuroo feels fingers on his rim and tries to pulls himself away as he realizes what they have planned for him. “No, it won’t fit, please, _don’t-_ “

The finger enters him in one swift motion, stretching him, adding another one. Kuroo gasps and whimpers in both pain and pleasure. The stretch turns into scissoring motion as Kuroo feels his sphincter giving out, relaxing to stretch wider.

“I think kitty’s ready.” The man lubes up his cock, giving it a few strokes and pours it messily on Kuroo’s ass, the cold making him shiver.

“Hurry, I can’t hold on any longer.”

Kuroo grips both the men between him as hard as he could and shakes his head in another attempt to _beg_. “No, please, don’t-“

“Open up.”

Kuroo’s mouth opens wide, scream dying in his throat. He can fill the thick cock sliding in, stretching him wider than ever, filling him deep.

“Relax”, the man in front of him rubs his lower back in circle motions.

 _What a joke,_ Kuroo thinks bitterly, _To show a gesture bordering affection in this kind of situation._

“I’m gonna move”, the man beside him warns as he starts sliding up and down, picking a rhythm.

The other moves slow thrust, mostly grinding on to his spot, forcing the pleasure out in him as his limp cock gets half hard.

“ _Please stop-_ “ Any more voice drowns out of him as the other one shoves his cock deep on his throat. He chokes slightly before mouth going completely limp as he focuses not to gag.

“Let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to use, okay”, he smiles sickeningly sweet and cards his hand through Kuroo’s hair, tugging and pulling softly, cock hard still, fucking his throat.

Kuroo’s tear flows freely now, messing his face along with snot and drool.

“Aww, what a good expression.” Kuroo glares to the man above him, earning a hard thrust instead. “No biting now.”

It feels like an eternity as they tear through his ass and the man deep in his throat before a grunt is heard and a hand seems to take hold of his cock and pumps it. One seems to buck straight into his prostate and Kuroo’s riding waves of pleasure but the thrusts are relentless and the hand persists, the pain of oversensitivity leaves his body twitching, pleasure and pain battling together. In the end, he releases hard once again, liquid _everywhere_ , when he feels the two release inside him, filling him up to the brim, hot, hot, _hot_ , and the cock in his mouth pulls out, some of it got into his mouth as the other covers his face with streaks of white.

The man above him laughs hoarsely. “Whoa, I haven’t come that hard in a while, you’re awesome, nii-san. And I can’t believe you actually _squirted_. I thought only female porn actors did that. Perhaps you have talent, nii-san, body build for fucking and pleasuring others.”

Kuroo sobs as he cries once more. _“Why?”_

The man seems to blink in surprise. “What do you mean, ‘why?’? I mean, you definitely look like you want this to happen to you.” He grins delightedly and Kuroo feels _sick_.

***

Kuroo is on the floor, hands tied behind him as the cold seems to do nothing to calm. The three has scrambles away, pulling out a rope from the box and has tied him up, living him there. The box seems to also hold an anal plug as they shove it into him, a few trickles of cum making it out before being plugged deep inside him.

_“Can you imagine how your boyfriend would react if he sees you lying here, tied and filled to the brim with another men’s semen? I hope we can play again, nii-san.”_

He feels empty and cold, tears pooling up once again. He just wants to curl and cry, washes it all away, the dirt, the guild, the _shame_. He wonders if Bokuto will still love him even now. He’s _dirty_. He hopes to wake up and finds out that it’s all just a dream-

The door slams open.

“Kuroo, are you _okay?!_ ” Bokuto’s voice rings throughout the apartment.

Daichi was first to get to him, swiftly untying the rope and picking him up from the mess on the floor, pulling Kuroo to lean on his chest. The door clicks as Ushijima locks it, Bokuto right behind Daichi.

“Was it too much? Did we hurt you?” Daichi’s parent instincts always kicking him fast, without the hats now, Kuroo can see their eyes, worry clearly visible. Ushijima crouches, making space between Daichi and Bokuto. Even when he says nothing, his gaze is enough to convey his feelings.

Kuroo feels a little embarrassed at the attention and slightly ducks his head. “Yeah, all good.”

The sighs of relief are immediate.

“You’re worrying too much that I got panicked too, Daichi! We had a safe word already”, Bokuto whines.

“I can’t help it, okay.” Daichi rolls his eye, giving an exasperated sigh.

Ushijima simply pets him and smile, and that is enough for Kuroo, really.

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” Daichi easily picks him up, _bridal style_.

Kuroo yelps. “ _Daichi!_ I can walk on my own-“

“Nonsense! It’s your first time taking both Ushijima and I at the same time isn’t it.”

Kuroo buries his face in his hand.

Daichi’s laugh is _music_. “Why are you getting all embarrassed now.”

“Shut up.”

Bokuto yells out that they’ll be joining them in a sec as soon as they’re done cleaning.

Daichi cleans him with so much care, as if Kuroo was _fragile_. But he gets where Daichi’s coming from, it was Kuroo’s idea and they were indulging him. He doesn’t even know whether they were willing to do it or not. Soon enough, Bokuto and Ushijima joins them, the bath too small for _four_ large, muscular men but it just makes them snuggle closer to each other, laughter and warmth filling the small space.

Only on the bed where they have snuggled and cuddled, ready to doze off did Kuroo mumble a small “Thank you.”

Bokuto blinks down at him. “What for?”

Kuroo looks down and away. “For… indulging me. I do hope you guys are not forcing yourself because I wanted to try this… scenario.”

Bokuto laughs. “I don’t want to see you hurt, Kuroo, but you would always go with any of our kinks so of course we would do this for you. And besides…” Bokuto scratches his cheek. “You were really, _really_ hot.”

Kuroo’s mouth tightens as heat crawls to his face.

Ushijima nods. “It was really nice inside of you, _kitten_.”

Kuroo shivers but catches himself as Bokuto grins at him. “ _Shut up!_ ”

Daichi laughs this time, “Okay, okay. Time to rest, I’m sure Kuroo’s exshausted by now.”

Kuroo huffs before snuggling closer, the four of them tightens, as if there isn’t enough warmth between them yet, falling into a deep slumber. Today will definitely not be the last day for them to explore the fine lines between danger and pleasure. But tonight, they rest, heart full of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I kinda don't want to spoil the ending that's why I can't put Ushijima and Daichi on tags. The story itself is inspired by ECHO's manga in MRM with the same title (yes, I stole it from there) and about the same kink, rape play. Honestly I didn't think much of the pairing, I just kinda wanna imagine Kuroo getting handled by beefy guys eh so... these three comes to mind. I have one other kink fic to write tho meanwhile I also have some kind of AU I'm building, yes, Kuroo centric, but I'm kinda excited on this AU as I'm hoping it to be a multi chapter. I've written tiny bits of scenes here and there, character building things, who goes where, stuffs like that, but I have yet to think of where the story will be going as a whole so- 
> 
> Welp, that's it I guess. I'm checking the Bottom Kuroo tag daily, just sayin' that if you ever put that tag in your fic, you'll be under my radar heehee. I'm really looking forward to any fic from this one particular author I really love though. They write bottom Kuroo so nicelyyyyyyy and it's just so lewd and hot but the writing style is reeeeeeally nice.
> 
> Anyways, drop by kudos / comments, I'm always glad everytime I saw a kudos in my inbox! And would always appreciate any recommendations on Kuroo centric works. I'm a shameless beggar for him, frick.
> 
> K thanks bye


End file.
